Josh Poffo
Josh Poffo '''is an Australian Pro-Wrestler currently working at VWE (Virtual Wrestling Entertainment) where he held half the Tag Team Titles with Xander Lucas as The Aussies and formerly APW (Apocadelic Performance Wrestling) where he was a 1 time APW World Champion, UXW (Underground Xtreme Wrestling) where he held the Hardcore 187 Championship for over 60 days. VWE (Virtual Wrestling Entertainment) 2011-Present Early VWE Career (2011-present) Poffo Began Wrestling in VWE in mid-June of 2011. He lost 6 consectutive matches, including a loss to Loody Graves and multiple losses to Kevin Faust (then known as Kevin Costello), until picking up a win over Braden Karsin in a flag pole match. Since then he has defeated Kevin Costello multiple times, once by disqualifycation. In late 2011, he participated in the first ever male vs female handicap match. In early 2012, Poffo entered the VWE King Of The Arena tournament, losing to Bryce Ketterley in the first round. Poffo would face Ketterley again for the US championship in a three way match. Poffo battled with rookie 'The Iceman' Anothony Saber for the majority of the match before being rolled up by Ketterly. He was scheduled to face Bryce on the 5/4/12 episode of Edge for the US title, however, Bryce "took the day off" to 'recover' from last weeks match. Bryce was replaced by Derrick Cult who defeated Poffo. The next week, Josh called out Cult, who accepted and was defeated by Poffo. The following week, Poffo faced newcommer and fellow Australian Xander Lucas . The match ended in a no contest due to the interference of Cult and Jackson Doune. On the May 25 episode of Edge, Poffo and Lucas demanded that Benbe Kirax give then a match against Cult and Doune. Kirax agreed to give them their match the next week. The tag match was turned into a singles match between Poffo and Doune which Poffo lost. The next week saw Josh Poffo team with Marionetta The Trickster against Derrick Cult and Rubie Jules which was won by Marionetta and Josh. VWE Tag Team Champion, Injury and Return (July 2012-January 2013) At VWE Dead End, The Aussies won the VWE Tag Team Titles, making Josh Poffo the first Australian to win a VWE championship. The Aussies defended their titles two weeks later on VWE Edge against Ashe Curevo and Sean Roberts. Two weeks later, Xander and Josh would face each other to decide the Australian representitive in the VWE World Cup which saw Josh as the winner to move on to face Shinja on the August 31st Episode of Edge. Sickness and delayed flights caused Poffo to miss the August 31st and September 7 episodes of Edge. Poffo returned at a Houseshow the following week and was defeated for the 3rd time by Cody Houley. Josh was injured in this match and missed the next 6 weeks. He returned on the November 8 edition of Edge in a losing effort to TJ Tyler. During the match, Broly Blackheart, a rival of Tyler, interfered but recieved a superkick from TJ. TJ went on to win using the Dutch Spinner. The following week, The Aussies defeated challangers Anthony Sabre and Kevin Faust. On the 23rd of November, Poffo defeated 'The Menace' John Dennis via submission, debuting the Crocodile Clutch, a modifed version of the Cobra Clutch. The next week, Josh was defeated by Bryce Ketterley in the Main Event of Edge. On the final Episode of Edge for 2012, Josh Poffo defeated Justin Struk with the Crocodile Clutch. Loss of the VWE Tag Team Titles (January 2013-present) After Poffo was unable to attend the first episode of Edge for 2013, Xander Lucas faced Justin Struk and Kevin Faust in a handicap match and lost the titles after a six month reign as champions. Poffo returned for his first match at the return houseshow in a losing effort against Jackson Doune. On the 16th of January Edition of Primetime, Xander Lucas sent Josh Poffo out to the ring on his own, expecting that he would face the same situation he was faced with on Edge. However, Josh had VWE Hall Of Famer Benja Nirvana up his sleeve. Poffo and Nirvana however were not sucsessful in capturing the titles in part due to Nirvana's previous illness, from which he had not fully recovoured, hindering him as the match progressed and forcing him to leave the ring, with Poffo in pursuit, concered about his health. Josh did not make it back to the ring intime to stop Bad Intention (Derrick Cult and Jackson Doune) from winning the titles. Poffo went on the face Justin Struk in a Street Fight on the final houseshow before the Experience Rebranding. He wrestled this match under the Cactus Poffo persona. The following week, Poffo returned to Edge, defeating Broly Blackheart with the Top Rope Brainbuster. On the Febuary 15 episode of Edge, World Champion Bryce Ketterley issued an open challange for his title which was answered by Josh Poffo.Although Poffo got the win after delivering the Top Rope Brainbuster, Stu Warf reversed the decision, stating that the Board of Directors would not let Poffo get away with the use of the World Title in his win. Poffo had infact only kicked the title into Bryce's face after the champion attempted to use it on Poffo. Poffo then won the fan poll to enter the main event of VWE FrostByte, a Championship Scramble for the VWE World Heavyweight Championship, which also included Acheron Nightfire, Cody Houley, Derrick Cult and the champion Jackson Doune. Poffo was the second entrant, facing Derrick Cult. After entrances by Cody, Acheron and then the champion, Doune, Poffo would not win the championship which was retained by Doune. Two weeks later, Poffo would return to action in a losing effort against Broly Blackheart. Over the next week, Poffo would make appearences on Primetime and is set to face Bryce Lexenstar on VWE Experiece. APW Career (Early 2012-August 30) In April 2012, Poffo joined Apodadelic Performance Wrestling as a referee. After the Old School Ignition 9-man battle royal was won by Damien Hex, Poffo attacked Hex with a piledriver. It was then announced that he had joined APW as a wrestler. The following week, Poffo defeated Broly Blackheart Jr. APW World Heavyweight Champion (May 26-August 11) On Saturday May the 26th, Poffo would face Damien Hex and Baldisar Mcginnis. Earlier in the day, Baldisar was involved in a near fatal accident and therefore vacated the title leaving Poffo to face Hex in a match which Poffo won to become the new champion. Poffo beat Kravyn Moore with the title on the line at APW Casino Royal on the 30th of June. Poffo lost the title to Maven Gothly on the August 11 episode of Ignition. He had reigned as champion for 77 days, the longest in APW history. Departure from APW In late August, Poffo became frustrated with APW officials and made the decision to leave the company on August 30, 2012. One Night Only Return Poffo returned to APW for a one night only apperance on the Ignition show on the 30th of March, defeating Octane. UXW (Underground Xtreme Wrestling) August 17-October 24 On August 17 2012, Cactus Poffo, Brutally Beat Owner W.G Spaulding and then pinned him to become the Hardcore 187 Championship. On October 24, almost 2 months after the closure of UXW, Poffo was attacked by W.G Spaulding who pinned him and won the title. He had held it for over 60 days. Outside of Wrestling Poffo owns a Rainbow Lorikeet and a Koala, both of which have been brought to ringside on occasion. In Wrestling '''Finishing Moves Savage Elbow-Flying Elbow Drop, used as a tribute to Randy Savage. 2011-present Australian Aneurysm (Tope Rope Brainbuster) Febuary 2013-present Crocodile Clutch (Cobra Clutch)- November 2012-present Sleeperhold-2011-November 2012 Signature Moves Sydney Slam '''(Alabama Slam)- November 2012-present ''Spike Piledriver''-'April 2012-present '''Atomic Drop '(Often used to set up the Savage Elbow)-2011-present Twisting Neckbreaker-November 2012-present (used rarely) Big Boot (to a cornered opponent) followed by a basement dropkick-2012-present Arm Trap Neckbreaker-2013-present Influences Poffo is a long time wrestling fan and has been inspired by Bret Hart and Randy Savage amongst others, this is often shown by his in-ring style and ring gear, which is currently based off of Macho Man's classic attires from the 1980's and uses the patriotic colours of Australia, Green and Gold. Championships and Acomplishments Apocodelic Performance Wrestling APW World Championship 1x (May 26-August 11 2012 - 77 days) Virtual Wrestling Entertainment VWE Tag Team Championship 1x (July 9th 2012-January 4th 2013 - 30 weeks) with Xander Lucas . Underground Xtreme Wrestling UXW Hardcore 187 Championship 1x (August 17-October 24 2012 - 60+ days).